


Nothing will be bigger than us

by TheCapsicle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapsicle/pseuds/TheCapsicle
Summary: Ilha nova, aventura à vista.Bem, para Zoro e Sanji, a aventura começou sem nem mesmo porem os pés em terra firme.[ZoSan]
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Nothing will be bigger than us

**Author's Note:**

> História postada originalmente em minha conta no Nyah Fanfiction. Procurem por Kisa por lá e irão me encontrar!
> 
> Título da fic baseia-se na música da banda Hurts de mesmo nome.

Era difícil olhar para o rosto do espadachim e não querer soca-lo até não poder mais. Ou encher de beijos ao ponto de o ar faltar.

Dependia do dia. Do clima. Do humor do momento.

Normalmente Sanji queria fazer o primeiro, mas acabava fazendo o segundo.

Como agora.

Todos haviam desembarcado para explorar a mais recente ilha encontrada. Sanji disse aos demais que não iria dessa vez, ficaria para adiantar o jantar. Zoro estava dormindo no convés então ninguém se preocupou em esperar uma resposta vinda dele.

Talvez fosse uma estratégia de Zoro: estar sempre dormindo para acordar somente no momento que lhe parecia propício.

Vai saber.

O fato era: Sanji estava realmente trabalhando. Separava todos os ingredientes para serem higienizados e preparados da maneira certa para potencializar não somente o sabor como também suas propriedades químicas. Um conhecimento que lhe custou muito esforço para obter na Ilha Momoiro.

Todo esse trabalho parou no momento que Zoro entrou na cozinha.

— Não há ninguém aqui! — Zoro entrou intempestivo, interrompendo os afazeres do cozinheiro.

— Virei ninguém por acaso, idiota?

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Não bastou nada mais que duas frases vindas de Zoro e Sanji estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, pernas abertas, com o espadachim perfeitamente encaixado entre elas. Lábios abertos, olhos fechados e línguas incansáveis.

“Inferno, sempre isso” — pensou o loiro, pois a boca estava ocupada.

Não havia como negar. Em se tratando de Zoro, Sanji era um completo tapado facilmente manipulado.

Veja pelo lado do cozinheiro: valia a pena.

E como valia.

As mãos de Zoro pousavam nos quadris de Sanji de forma displicente, quase como se não quisessem estar ali.

Até parece.

Sanji escorregou a mão por dentro do casaco verde escuro de Zoro, tocando o tórax do espadachim com dedos treinados, passando as mãos por trás dos ombros, baixando o pesado casaco até a altura dos quadris, onde o mesmo ficou pendurado sobre o haramaki.

Os lábios de Zoro eram extremamente macios. Um contraste delicioso ao seu corpo rijo e musculoso. Sanji poderia passar a eternidade dentro daquele beijo. Ele tinha certeza disso. Ou até a respiração começar a falhar, como agora.

Separou os lábios, relutante, e pousou-os no pescoço de Zoro. A pele tinha um sabor levemente salgado da brisa do mar recebida enquanto Zoro dormia no convés.

Uma delícia.

Enquanto Sanji percorria com os lábios um caminho entre o pescoço e o ombro de Zoro, ora beijando, ora dando leves mordidas, mais um roçar de dentes sobre a pele do espadachim, este brigava com os botões da camisa do cozinheiro.

— Tsc.

Zoro queria era arrancar de uma vez todos os botões, mas sabia que aquilo seria péssimo. O loiro já dera o aviso na ultima vez que estavam em situação parecida. Se houvesse um único botão arrancado, teria que se contentar com a própria mão por meses. Zoro não queria testar a resistência de Sanji. Ele passou dois anos treinando no Reino Kamabakka. Se existe algo inerente ao Sanji, esse algo era resistência.

Até para o sexo.

Sim, imagine você.

Sanji afastou-se de Zoro e o empurrou levemente para trás com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava apoiada na mesa. Mexeu um pouco as pernas, ajeitando-as a seu modo. Sorriu de canto enquanto suas mãos foram de encontro a própria camisa para abrir os botões que ainda restavam.

Zoro apenas o devorava com os olhos.

Daquele jeito.

A própria lascívia encarnada.

Um por um, os botões foram abertos. As mãos de Zoro pousadas nas coxas de Sanji, apertando-as com as pontas dos dedos; seus olhos divididos entre o peito recém desnudo e a boca entreaberta e chamativa.

Uma escolha difícil.

Sanji era perfeito. Ele era na medida. Um balanço perfeito entre cavalheirismo e sensualidade.

Zoro deixou as mãos subirem até o cós da calça de Sanji. Permitiu que os dedos brincassem por ali, próximo ao botão de sua roupa, enquanto seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez com os de Sanji.

Sinceramente, ele mal via a hora de terminarem aquilo pelados e arfando, mas era bom ir devagar. Era uma agonia ir devagar! Ele podia sentir a ereção do loiro na ponta dos dedos. A sua própria.

Mas vamos ao beijo.

Foi intenso. Encaixado. Ele queria devorar Sanji por inteiro. Cada milímetro da boca do cozinheiro era preenchido pela do espadachim. Permitiu que suas mãos subissem do cós da calça de Sanji somente para retirar a camisa que o loiro ainda vestia e puxá-lo para perto de si, peito e pélvis se tocando. As pernas de Sanji cruzaram-se por trás dos quadris de Zoro e suas ereções, ainda envoltas em muitas camadas de roupa, eram sentidas simultaneamente.

“Eu amo esse desgraçado dos infernos!” — pensaram em uníssono, bocas sem condições de verbalizarem nada além de gemidos ardentes.

Tiveram que se afastar novamente para deixar o ar entrar nos pulmões e o resto das roupas saírem dos corpos. Pelo menos do corpo de Sanji. Desde o momento em que se apercebeu sozinho e entrou na cozinha, Zoro sabia que seria ele a abraçar Sanji. Então, sem deixar de beijar a pele do cozinheiro, suas mãos encontraram o caminho até o zíper e o abriu, juntamente com o botão da calça. Depois tirou os sapatos e puxou para baixo toda a peça de roupa, deixando-o totalmente nu em sua frente. Ele próprio retirou o casaco verde e o jogou aos seus pés, ficando apenas com a calça. Afinal, caso alguém chegasse, um deles precisava estar minimamente em condições de sair enquanto dava ao outro tempo de recuperar o fôlego.

Zoro o abraçou novamente, beijando seus lábios com desejo e o deitou sobre a mesa. Procurou em seu bolso o pequeno frasco de vidro com óleo lubrificante que havia comprado na visita a ilha anterior a essa.

Espalhou bem o óleo sobre os dedos, sentiu a viscosidade do líquido entre suas digitais e tornou sua atenção ao corpo de Sanji, completamente exposto para ele.

Essa era a visão do paraíso. Esse par de pernas abertas, desnudas, esperando por ele. Esperando senti-lo. Não pode e nem queria deixa-lo esperando mais.

Puxou com a mão direita a perna esquerda de Sanji e começou a beijá-la dos pés a parte interna das coxas, pousando-a sobre seu ombro. Ainda com a mesma mão, tocou a ereção de Sanji e acariciou a ponta com o polegar.

A textura da mão de Zoro, calejada pelos anos de treinamento árduo e prática com a espada, causava reações em Sanji que ele nunca imaginou sentir antes. Por Deus, ele poderia gozar ali mesmo, só com esses gestos cheios de firmeza e sensações inebriantes.

Mas haviam apenas começado.

Zoro acariciou a entrada de Sanji com o indicador, sentindo o dedo ser sugado aos poucos à medida que lhe era permitido acesso. Com toda a extensão de seu dedo dentro de Sanji, começou então a mover a mão, suavemente, atento a algum sinal negativo do loiro.

Não houve nenhum.

Ele continuou com os movimentos, criando um ritmo próprio, enquanto sua outra mão trabalhava a ereção do loiro, com firmeza, porém sem pressa.

Afinal, não queria que acabasse só com isso.

Quando Sanji percebeu, um segundo dedo já estava acariciando sua próstata.

Ele estava completamente rendido. Era feito de sensações e nada mais.

Podia sentir seu corpo se contraindo e foi nesse momento que Zoro parou completamente e se afastou dele. Abriu a própria calça, retirando somente seu pênis e o envolvendo com o óleo em toda a sua extensão. Posicionou-se à entrada, como sempre fizera e foi abrindo caminho, lentamente, até se encaixar dentro de Sanji.

Era tão bom que ele se pegava pensando que gostaria que tudo terminasse no seu momento mais feliz. Quando externou uma vez esse pensamento, foi repreendido. Afinal, ele ainda não sabia o que iriam viver no próximo dia.

— Marimo, mexa-se — Sanji pediu, tocando seu rosto, chamando a atenção de Zoro para si.

Então começou.

Zoro conhecia tão bem o corpo de Sanji que não demorou até encaixar o movimento, do jeito que o cozinheiro gostava, na cadência certa. Devagar no começo, sentido suas pernas vibrarem e a pele arrepiar e intenso à medida que os gemidos aumentavam e os olhos de Sanji desviavam para algum ponto fora do corpo de Zoro, para lhe dar o tempo necessário para curtir seu corpo como queria.

Forte e profundo no fim.

E a cada estocada, completamente dentro, Zoro podia sentir o interior de Sanji comprimindo seu pênis. A respiração entrecortada, gemidos profundos e carregados, pulsos mordidos para conter a voz.

Sanji já estava em seu limite, sua ereção batendo levemente em seu abdome a cada investida de Zoro sobre seu corpo, para dentro de si, mais fundo e mais forte.

Então ele sentiu.

Uma onda que vinha de dentro, seu coração pulsando em seus ouvidos, suas pernas completamente sem forças, sendo sustentadas pelas mãos de Zoro, que as apoiavam em seus ombros enquanto se movia mais frenético, gemendo o nome de Sanji, e o quanto o queria. Entrava em Sanji cada vez mais vigoroso, necessitado daquilo que o cozinheiro sentia e deixava escorrer sobre seu estômago, o gozo brilhante de quem sentiu a explosão intensa do prazer lhe arrebatar.

Para Zoro, mais do que seu próprio prazer, o que o inebriava e o impelia era saber, como um fato, um ato científico, que era ele quem causava aquela sensação em Sanji. O que ele realmente amava era ver com exatidão aquela expressão única e nunca faltava muito para ele sentir também, o orgasmo vir como um jorro se derramar num última estocada dentro de Sanji.

Seu corpo tremia.

Parecia inacreditável que eles viviam esse momento.

Ele queria mais, queria dormir abraçado com Sanji, porém eles nunca tinham tempo para o depois.

O amor deles era algo oculto do mundo e literalmente desnudo quando estavam sozinhos.

Eles teriam que correr, se limparem, organizar todo o local...

Ele queria ter tempo para amar aquele homem como ele merecia.

Com esse pensamento, se retirou de dentro de Sanji e o puxou para si, fazendo-o sentar novamente. Passou a mão sobre os fios loiros grudados na testa dele, beijou-lhe a têmpora úmida de suor. Abraçou aquele corpo, que lhe dava prazer, amor, enfim... tudo. Beijou as mãos que o acariciavam quando precisava de carinho e o alimentavam quando tinha fome.

Esse era o momento mais feliz de Sanji. Era o momento que Zoro baixava sua guarda e mostrava, somente para ele, o quanto era apaixonado.

Ninguém acreditaria se Sanji contasse a forma como Zoro lhe tratava todas as vezes que eles transavam. O cuidado com seu corpo exausto beirava a adoração. Nada, nenhuma parte ficava intocada. Era com todas essas carícias que eles se recompunham. Logo ambos já estavam devidamente de pé e vestidos.

Não que quisessem, de fato.

— Estarei de vigia hoje a noite — Zoro interveio, fechando o último botão de seu casaco, passando a mão atrás da nuca.

— Irei levar um lanche para você e uma coberta — saiu piscando o cozinheiro.

Bem, eles nunca conseguiam dormir juntos ao mesmo tempo, porém na escala da vigia noturna podiam se dar ao luxo de um dormir nos braços do outro enquanto a vigia acontecia.

Hoje Sanji iria dormir nos braços de Zoro enquanto este, acordado, poderia sentir a brisa fresca noturna, ouvir o som das ondas e a respiração calma de Sanji adormecido em seus braços.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu costumo postar minhas histórias no Nyah Fanfiction há mais de 10 anos, e fiquei inativa e sem escrever por um longo tempo. Essa é a história, dentre várias outras que lá postei, que resolvi trazer para cá, sendo a mais recente escrita.
> 
> Espero que vocês curtam ler assim como eu curti escrever.


End file.
